


I'm Not Sick

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Hantarou, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Top Renji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: "You look like shit." Was the blunt statement from the older male. Renji looked at him."No, I'm fine!" The young man said and tried to stand up, to just fall back into the chair and moan. His head wanted to explode. Byakuya put a hand on Renji's forehead and his eyes widened. He was burning up! He withdrew his hand and gave an exasperated sigh. Today was going to be difficult."Why you didn't stay home. Renji, you're sick." Byakuya informed the redhead in an exasperated tone. The redhead tried to argue but the older man just ignored him."You're going to the medic wing and it's an order."Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It's the property of Tite Kubo.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Yamada Hanatarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This was a very old fanfiction that I found! It was when I was in high school! Pretty sure it's 15 years old! So, I took the cyber dust from it, fixed a lot of the bad grammar that I saw (bet it still have a few things I overlooked) I hope that you enjoy the fic and give me some feedback!

It was a peaceful day in Seireitei. The morning sun was shined in the blue sky, where a few heavy clouds floated lazily on it. In The Office of the Sixth Division, everything was quiet. A handsome black-haired man sighed in relief and sat on his chair. That was the Sixth Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Today was going to be a peaceful day; he was sure of it. 

The Kuchiki relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sunlight dance on his creamy skin. However, something wasn't quite alright. He stood up and quickly exited his office. It was too quiet for his comfort, now that he thinks about it. He found one of his subordinates and cleared his throat. The girl that was gossip with a messenger stiffened and turned toward the sound. She gave a small yelp and bowed at the Captain.

"Captain Kuchiki! What can I do to help you?!" The girl yelped. She was kind of scared of the handsome man. He rarely comes out of his office. The one that always dealt with the squad in person was Lieutenant Abarai.

"Where's Abarai?" Was the short and sweet question that the man asked her. The girl gazed at her Captain and frowned.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai is not here. He hasn't arrived yet." She answered. Byakuya frowned, Renji had never been late. A slight panic began to form on the Captain's chest. The loud red-haired wasn't there. Before Byakuya could say something, the doors of the office opened, and a flushed, sweaty Renji entered. Everyone in the room turned and looked at the worn-out redhead, he walked/stumbled toward Byakuya and gave him a pitiful bow.

I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I-I Over sl-slept.' Mumbled Renji and straighten his back, only to have the room spin around and the young girl caught him, but the man was double her weight and height, she almost fell to the floor with all and man, if Byakuya hasn't grabbed Renji by the waist and straightened both. Byakuya shook his head, took the boy from the girl in his strong arms, and carried him to his office. He put the younger man on a chair and looked at him.

"You look like shit." Was the blunt statement from the older male. Renji looked at him.

"No, I'm fine!" The young man said and tried to stand up, to just fall back into the chair and moan. His head wanted to explode. Byakuya put a hand on Renji's forehead, and his eyes widened. He was burning up! He withdrew his hand and gave an exasperated sigh. Today was going to be difficult. 

"Why you didn't stay home. Renji, you're sick." Byakuya informed the redhead in an exasperated tone. The redhead tried to argue, but the older man just ignored him. 

"You're going to the medic wing, and it's an order." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
It was a peaceful day in the Office of Squad Four. There wasn't anyone sick or people harassing him. The young man gave a small smile and leaned back on his chair. The young man closed his light blue eyes as the breeze caressed his face. His thoughts swam freely and found himself thinking in the Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai. Ever since Rukia introduced them, the older man had been in his thoughts. The redhead wasn't like any other man that he has met. Maybe a little bit like Ichigo, hothead, rude, and proud. However, he was sweet in his way, and he liked to have Hanataro Yamada's company. Hanatarou smiled at that, he felt like a high school girl with her first real crush.

He was crushing so severely! Just thinking about Renji made him feel flushed. His crimson eyes that showed every emotion that the man was feeling, his long, silky hair, in how good his tanned, tattooed body moved when he was training. The hard muscle under bronzed skin, the skin was soft to the touch. Hana knew first handed, having tended his wounds before. His full laugh, it was sincere and cheerful. He was real and caring. A good friend, maybe he could be a wonderful boyfriend? At that, Hanataro groaned in disdain. A man like Renji would be straight, have kind of a fan club and would never see him as lover material, even if he was a girl, which he doesn't want to be, thank you very much.

A man like him can be seen with Rangiku Matsumoto, or Rukia Kuchiki, or Orihime Inoue, or' any girl! Not a boy, and if it was a boy, it could be with Byakuya Kuchiki or Ichigo Kurosaki or any other boy! Even with Rikichi! Hanataro sighed and banged his head against the desk. _Great job, stupid Hana! You managed to get depressed all alone! Without the help of anyone!_ The young shinigami reprimanded himself. While he was telling himself what kind of fool he was, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu was in front of his desk, looking at him as he banged his head against it. The woman looked at him and giggled a bit. He was just too cute! When he heard giggling, Hana looked up and blushed a vivid red. The lavender/silvery haired woman gave him a smirk.

"What are you doing, Hana dear? Trying to erase pervy thoughts?" The woman asked and laughed at the flustered look that the boy gave her.

"Wha-? No! I- Ah- Um! What c-can I do f-for you, Lieutenant?" Hanatarou asked as he tried to pull himself together.

"Ah, yeah! Renji Abarai is in the hospital wing. He wants you to take care of him. He's sick," Isane said and smiled when the young man rushed past her to go and see the redhead. "Mm? I never thought he could move so fast." 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Hanataro arrived. He saw an angry, sweaty Renji, trying to get up from the futon that he was sitting and a frustrated Rikichi, trying to convince the Lieutenant to remain sitting on it. The healer smiled at the display. Both men were so stubborn.

"Please, Lieutenant Abarai! You can't excite yourself so much! You're sick!" Pleaded the black-haired boy, an angry glint shined in his eyes. Renji frowned, but he heard giggling and looked toward the door. His flushed cheeks turned crimson at the sight of the cute, little healer. Rikichi followed his superior's gaze and smiled when it rested on his friend. A wicked glint replaced the angry one in his eyes.

"Hana! You came! It's good to see you!" And gave him a perverted smile, it made Hana blush, and Renji growled low in his throat. "You look very cute with that blush, Hana," Rikichi said in a lecherous tone and wrapped an arm around the healer's shoulders in a more-than-friends way. Rikichi knew of the older man's crush on his friend, but he knew that the man was kind of shy about this kind of thing. Believe it or not. 'I think its time for you to go and work, Rikichi.' Said Renji with venom. He didn't hate the kid. They were good friends, but sometimes, Rikichi was annoying. Especially if it involves Hanataro.

The black-haired boy shivered at the evil, right pain, if-you-don't-go-I-promise-to-gut-you-out glare that the redhead gave him. He excused himself, not before giving his friend a peck in the lips and leaving a waving good-bye Hanataro and a fuming Renji. Hanataro turned toward the older man and blushed. Renji smiled at him.

"Hey, Hana." He said and gave the boy a sexy smirk. Hana gazed at him and blushed more.

"Go-good morning, Renji!" Hanatarou squealed and stuttered at the fire he could see in already fiery eyes. He shook his head and walked toward the man that was sitting on the futon. Hanataro asked a few questions in what the man felt, took his temperature, and gave him a quick check-over. Finally, Hanataro looked in Renji's eyes and sighed. Renji was weak from the illness and was resting in the futon, waiting for Hana to tell him what he had.

"You have the flu, Renji." I want you to take a cold shower, drink lots of fluids, and have a warm oil massage. I know that your body hurts. You're sore." Commanded Hana with a soft voice and a smile. Renji nodded, he stood on shaky legs and went to the bathroom that was on the room. Hanataro went to look for a glass of water and some pills to help the older man sleep and lower his fever.

He looked for the warm oil and blushed. He, Hanataro Yamada, would have to give his crush the massage. He has been responsible for his well-being the moment he stepped in the hospital wing. Hanataro didn't know how long he stood there, but came to his senses and returned to the Renji's room, all his blood rushed to his face and groin. Said crush was standing beside the bed in only a towel around narrow hips. His firm, toned and tanned body dripped wetly. He was busily towel-drying his long, shiny red hair, to notice the nose bleeding healer.

When he finished, Renji looked at the half composed, half drooling Hanataro and smirked. He knew the effect he had on the poor kid. A wave of dizziness attacked him, and he sat on the bed. Closed his eyes, groaned with pain, and sneezed. At that, Hanataro gave him two pills and a glass of water. After Renji drank the meds, he lay, face down on the bed. The healer in a breathy voice that was driving the older man insane with restrained lust.

"Now, Renji. I'm going to give you an oil massage to make you relaxed enough to the effect of the pills to kick in, and you would be able to sleep better." Hanatarou informed as he grabbed the bottle of oil and poured a bit on the flushed skin of the vice-captain. Renji could only moan and groan into the wonderful, soft and talented hands of Hanataro.

He could feel his erection pressed on the futon he was resting and begin to hump it a little bit to relieve some of the frustration. The hands drifted lower on his back, kneaded his tight and muscular buns, and started massaging his thighs. Renji moaned and spreader his thighs. Those soft hands were in his inner thigh of his right leg, that's were when lust won. In a fast movement, that made him dizzy, Renji grabbed Hanataro, rolled them so the redhead could be on top and kissed him, thrust his towel-clad hips into the younger shinigami.

Hanataro was shocked at first, then start kissing the older male shyly, thrusting upward to meet the wild ones of Renji's. Said man took off the younger man's robes, leaving his body exposed for his hungry crimson eyes. He took the pale, erect member in his mouth and sucked hard, his goal was to make him cum hard and fast. Renji trying to sate his wild lust, so he could make love to the kid.

Hana's moans and screams of pleasure could be heard outside of the hospital wing. His small hands clutched the silky red hair and yanked at it. He was calling for more, panting Renji's name, fueling the older man's lust even further. Renji moaned and deep-throat Hana's sweet, addicting cock. Said boy screamed and cum, thrashing his head from side to side. The older man swallowed the seed and kissed the boy's thighs, waiting for him to get down from his high. Hana gazed at him, with lust-glazed eyes and tackle him to the other end of the bed; kissing the red hair with clumsy, passionate filled kisses.

Renji moaned at the display of dominance and the clumsy kisses that the boy gave him, he caressed the pale, firm globes of Hana's tight ass and squeezed them, snickering at the squeal the boy offered. He turned over, so Hana was under him, he grabbed the bottle of oil and rub a lot of it onto his fingers. He gazed at the boy's blue eyes and gave him a soft kiss. Hana arched at the feeling of someone brushing their fingers on his entrance, without penetrating.

"Want this, Hana?" Renji asked as he kissed his neck and bit softly on it. "Cause I have been waitin' a long time for it." And sucked on the bite. Hanataro groaned and spread his legs to him, Renji smirked and pressed his fingers on the tight hole, biting the inside of his cheek to keep for moaning at the tightness he felt.

He prepared Hana, and then he positioned himself on his entrance. Kissed the boy and plunged in, Hana screamed in pain/ pleasure, trashed and bucked, enjoying the feeling of a heavy cock inside of him. Renji moaned and waited for Hana to adjust. Hana saw the look of pain in the older man's face and decide to move.

That's when Renji lost it. His thrusts became so strong and powerful that his balls slapped hard against Hana's skin. The healer's nails were dug on Renji's ass cheeks painfully; both lovers' moans were getting louder and louder, Hana then grabbed Renji by the hair and crushed their lips together, to muffled his scream of ecstasy as he came.

Renji followed him and came inside the boy. After he stopped shaking, he pulled out, sat up, put Hana's legs over his shoulders and began to lick clean the boy's abuse hole, from the cum and blood. When he finished, he laid beside the boy and kissed his forehead. Hana was already asleep. Renji smiled and hugged to him the warm, small body.

Nothing could go wrong now.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
"You are such an idiot! You know that!" Annoyed Rukia screeched to a sicker Renji, who groaned and tried to shut her voice by trapping his head under the pillow, but without luck. A snickering Ichigo leaned against his bed, while Uryu checked an equal sick Hanataro. He shook his head and gazed at the woman, nagging to the red-haired, while the man was shouting at Rukia. Ichigo smirked and turned to an amuse Rikichi and an annoyed Byakuya.

"How Hana got sick? He was supposed to take care of Renji.' At his question, Hanatarou blushed a pretty shade of pink, it made Ichigo's smirk widen and Uryu glance at him with curiosity, Rikichi laughed.

"Let just say that Hana DID tend to Renji's EVERY need." And laughed even more at the blush that covered the shinigami tanned cheeks and the Quincy pale ones. They looked at each other and sympathized with both of them, remembering that something like that happened to them. A loud crash made them turn to look at Renji's bed, to find a said man unconscious on the bed, and a happy/satisfied looking Rukia smiling and holding what had been a perfectly good lamp. Now they sympathized with Renji.

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any request you want me to write, let me know!


End file.
